Meet You
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: Akhirnya, setelah lebih dari seribu tahun... mereka kembali dipertemukan. dengan nama yang berbeda, kehidupan yang berbeda, penampilan berbeda dan sifat yang jauh berbeda. mind to RnR?


Meet You

Pairing: Sasuhina, Narusaku, Itaino, Sasuino.

Genre: gak jelas. Romance mungkin

Warning: paling utama nih, ceritanya bakal membingungkan, jadi untuk saran aja nih ya? dibaca dengan pelan, biar sedikit ngerti. :D

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto

SELAMAT MEMBACA MINNA!

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

Mereka tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa takdir akan mempertemukan mereka kembali setelah terpisah selama seribu tahun. Akhirnya mereka bertemu, dengan wajah yang berbeda, nama yang berbeda, dengan kondisi yang berbeda, dan dengan sifat yang juga jauh berubah.

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Uchiha Sasuke!" Kepindahan siswa baru itu kesekolah bertaraf Internasional yang terletak ditengah-tengah kota Konoha membawa rasa dan aura baru bagi kehidupan seorang Hyuga Hinata yang selama ini selalu dibelenggu oleh kegelapan dan ketakutan yang menghantuinya.

"Ee..." Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu saling bertatapan, menimbulkan sebuah rasa aneh yang begitu menggetarkan jantung mereka. Kedua anak adam itu sempat terlena dan terpukau dengan tatapan satu sama lain. Suatu rasa aneh muncul, rasa cinta, rasa rindu dan rasa bahagia merasuki pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Uchiha-_san,_ anda bisa duduk di kursi kosong yang terletak disamping jendela sebelah sana." Guru yang menjadi wali kelas mereka memerintahkan Sasuke untuk segera duduk agar dia bisa melanjutkan pelajaran tertunda. Pria enam belas tahun itu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok gadis pemalu yang juga turut menatapnya.

"Sakura..." Satu kata terucap saat dirinya berjalan melewati gadis cantik berambut Indigo panjang tersebut. Si gadis terkejut dan langsung menyentuh dadanya yang sejak tadi berdetak kencang. '_Sakura...'_ nama itu langsung bermain dipikirannya,kenapa nama itu terasa begitu familiar, rasanya dulu... dulu sekali, semua orang pernah menyebutnya dengan panggilan itu.

.

.

.

"_A-ano..._ apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Seluruh kelas menjadi hening seketika, saat menyaksikan anak paling pemalu di kelas mereka tiba-tiba saja berani menyapa seorang siswa baru yang tidak dikenalnya.

_Glek..._

Hinata, si gadis pemalu tersebut meneguk ludah saat menyadari bahwa kini semua mata menatapnya kearahnya dan pria yang kini sedang melihatnya dengan pandangan memuja sekaligus... marah?

Nafas memburu terdengar jelas, susah payah Hinata tetap memaksakan diri untuk terus terjaga dan menahan rasa pusing yang kini merasukinya. Gadis penyakitan yang sering pinsan tersebut menggigit telunjuk tangannya, tetap setia menunggu jawaban dari pemuda yang sejak tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

Lima menit berlalu dan pertanyaan Hinata sama sekali belum terjawab.

"Kasihan sekali Hyuga,"

"Dia diacuhkan."

"Kasihan ya?"

Bisik-bisik dari belakangnya bisa dengan jelas terdengar, tapi Hinata tidak peduli. Walau bagaimanapun, dia ingin agar pria dihadapannya menjawab pertanyaannya.

"_Ano..._ Aku merasa se-seperti pernah mengenalmu S-Sebelumnya, apa k-kita..."

"Tidak! Anda salah orang, Nona."

"Ee...?"

_Srek..._

Uchiha Sasuke langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya,meninggalkan Hinata yang kini hanya bisa berdiri bak patung tidak bernyawa. Saat gadis itu merasakan aroma familiar yang tercium ketika Sasuke berjalan melewatinya, bayangan aneh muncul. Ilusi yang selalu menjadi bunga tidurnya kini datang kembali.

"N-Naruto..."

Sejenak Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar apa yang barusan keluar dari bibir Hinata, gadis yang tidak dikenalnya tapi terasa sangat familiar dipikirannya. Sasuke melirik Hinata lewat ujung matanya, sesaat sebelum dia memutuskan untuk pergi. Dia harus menenangkan pikirannya, harus.

_Sepasang kekasih yang begitu saling mencintai tersebut akhirnya bertemu setelah terpisah selama enam bulan. Sang pria memeluk gadis dalam pelukannya itu dengan erat, seakan-akan gadis itu akan menghilang jika sedikit saja pelukan mereka terlepas. _

"_Aku merindukanmu, Baka!" Si gadis meninju pelan perut Sang pria dan langsung membalas pelukan kekasihnya._

"_Hehehehehehe ... Aku juga merindukanmu, Sakura-chan!" Pria berambut pirang yang baru saja kembali dari misi tersebut tersenyum sambil mencium puncak kepala kekasih hatinya. _

"_Setelah ini kau tidak akan pergi lagi kan, Naruto? Aku tidak mau ditinggal sendiri lagi."  
"Hm... jangan jadi manja begitu. Kau tau kan? Untuk menjadi Hokage aku harus berlatih lebih giat lagi, harus menyelesaikan banyak misi tingkat S, mempelajari banyak hal dan..."_

"_Shannaro!"_

_Brakk..._

_Tubuh pria pirang langsung terpelanting menabrak batu besar dibelakangnya hingga retak._

"_I..Ittaiii, Sakura-channn..." Pria tampan tersebut merintih kesakitan._

_Gadis cantik yang dipanggil Sakura tersebut hanya tersenyum menyeringai sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya._

"_Aku benci tiap kali kau memberitahuku soal hal merepotkan itu. Calon Hokage menyebalkan!"_

"_Hesh!"_

_Sakura memalingkan wajah cantiknya dan langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto._

"_T-Tunggu Sakura-channn!"_

_Brukkk..._

Hinata jatuh terduduk kelantai, tangannya terus mencengkram kepalanya. Mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit yang mendera.

'_Siapa mereka, kenapa mereka hadir dipikiranku?'_

_Brukkk..._

Akhrinya, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Saat bayangan itu muncul, gadis itu pasti akan jatuh pinsan.

"Hinata!"

.

.

.

"Apa dia tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke bertanya pada dokter sekolah yang kini sedang memberi suntikan pada Hinata.

"Hm... anak ini sudah biasa jatuh pinsan, tidak perlu khawatir. Dia baik-baik saja kok!" Ino, Dokter sekolah sekaligus guru pengajar tersebut kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya. Wanita berusia 24 tahun tersebut tersenyum sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Adik iparku ternyata bisa begitu perhatian pada seseorang yang baru saja dikenalnya." Ino tersenyum jahil pada Sasuke yang kini menatapnya geram. Pria itu duduk disamping ranjang dimana kini Hinata tidur dengan tenang.

"Itachi pasti akan senang jika aku menceritakan hal ini padanya," kata Ino lagi.

"Jangan bercanda Ino." kata Sasuke marah.

"Aku tidak bercanda kok."

"Hn... Aku tidak peduli, Kakak ipar!" kata Sasuke sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Hinata. Pria itu mengenggam tangan mungil gadis yang sedang terbaring lemah tersebut. Mencium tangannya, meremasnya pelan seakan-akan memohon agar Si gadis cepat sadar.

Dibelakangnya Ino hanya bisa tersenyum memaklumi, senang melihat kalau sebentar lagi Sasuke mungkin akan melupakannya.

'_Kau sudah bertemu dengan gadis yang sudah ditakdirkan untukmu, Sasuke-kun._' kata batin Ino yang kini memutuskan untuk pergi keluar.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, tapi... cepatlah bangun Hinata."

"_Naruto!" Teriakan menyedihkan itu menggema di perbukitan luas yang kini menjadi saksi bisu kematian seorang Hokage terhebat._

"_Baka, buka matamu, Naruto! Heii... jangan bercanda!" Gadis itu memeluk erat tubuh lemah yang kini sudah bersimbah darah._

"_Naruto, tidakkah kau ingin melihatku lagi?"Gumaman lemah itu terdengar begitu menyedihkan._

_perlahan-lahan mata Shappire itu terbuka, membuat harapan Si gadis muncul seketika._

"_Naruto?"_

"_Sakura-chan... aku kembali. Ugh..."_

"_Hiks..." Air mata itu tidak bisa tertahan, Sakura mengenggam tangan kekasihnya, menyentuhkan kedua dahi mereka,dan kembali menangis._

"_Baka..."_

"_Hm..." Naruto tersenyum._

"_Sepertinya, ukh... aku tidak bisa menemanimu sampai tua."_

"_Naruto..." panggilan itu terdengar begitu menyedihkan._

"_Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti, A... ukh... aku janji, Sakura-chan."_

"_Hiks... jangan berkata seperti itu Baka. Nantinya itu kapan? Kita sudah bertemu sekarang dan kita tidak akan terpisa. Bodoh!"_

"_Ukh... kita akan bertemu dikehidupan yang, ukh... akan datang ya? Berjanji padaku." Pria itu memeluk kekasihnya dengan tenaga terakhir yang dimilikinya sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Si gadis hanya bisa terdiam saat menyadari kalau kini detak jantung pria pujaannya sudah berhenti berdetak. Si gadis hanya bisa tersenyum dan menangis bersamaan._

"_Kita akan bertemu sekarang juga Baka, mana mungkin aku bisa hidup jika tidak ada kamu!"_

"_SAKURA! NARUTO!" Suara teriakan dari teman-temannya adalah suara terakhir yang didengar gadis itu sebelum tubuhnya jatuh lunglai menimba tubuh kekasihnya. _

.

.

**.**

_Klik..._

Itachi tersenyum melihat hasil foto yang didapatnya. Pria yang sedang merangkul tubuh istrinya kini beranjak mendekati sang adik yang kini tertidur dengan tangannya yang masih setia mengenggam tangan mungil Hinata.

"Hei Ino," panggil Itachi pelan sambil membelai lembut rambut pantat ayam Sasuke.

"_Nani?"_  
"Sepertinya Naruto dan Sakura akhirnya bertemu kembali!" kata Itachi sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hm... Kau terlalu banyak menulis cerita, _Anata_. Sasuke dan Hinata bukan tokoh Naruto dan Sakura karanganmu itu!" kata Ino. Itachi yang bekerja sebagai seorang penulis novel terkenal itu hanya mengangkat bahunnya, mengecup pelan dahi istrinya dan kembali menatap adiknya yang masih tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Naruto dan Sakura itu bukan tokoh karanganku, Sayang..." Itachi tersenyum penuh arti.

Bayangan Sasuke dan Hinata yang sedang tidur kini entah kenapa seakan-akan berubah menjadi sosok Naruto dan Sakura seribu tahun yang lalu. Naruto dan Sakura yang sama-sama tidur dengan saling berpegangan tangan.

'_Aku bersyukur bisa hidup lebih dari seribu tahun.'_

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

_Deg..._

_Deg..._

_Deg..._

Nafas Hinata terdengar kembali tidak beraturan saat dirinya terbangun dan mendapati ada seseorang yang kini menatapnya penuh damba, seseorang yang sejak tadi tidak pernah melepaskan tangannya.

"Kita bertemu lagi..." kata Sasuke singkat.

"Ee?"

Semuanya masih terasa aneh dan tidak mudah untuk dimengerti. Tapi biarlah, biarlah Waktu yang akan mengungkapkan semua keanehan yang mereka rasakan. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah...

Mereka kembali bertemu setelah menunggu selama Seribu tahun. Mereka yang sekarang dipanggil... Sasuke dan Hinata.

**Fin**

Hahahahahahaha

Satu lagi fic gak jelas dari gui gui. Wkwkwkwkwkwkwk

Gui gui gak berharap banyak teman-teman akan mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya ingin gui gui sampaikan di cerita ini. Soalnya sebenarnya fic ini bersambung, tapi karena gui gui lagi malas ya akhirnya dijadiin one shot doank deh. :D biar gak banyak hutang. :p

Fic ini benar-benar gak jelas, gui gui tahu itu. mana disini interaksi Sasuhina dikit juga kan? Sebenarnya bingung mau dimasukin ke arsip NS atau SH. Tapi gui gui memutuskan untuk nyimpan di arsip SH, kan yang sekarang hidup itu mereka. :D

Yosh, terima kasih udah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic gak jelas ini. Terima kasih minna! RnR ya?


End file.
